Half Weirn Child
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: When Remus takes a job at the Night School, the last thing he expected was for Lily's true heritage to come out, and an ancient power to reawaken. Now people are disappearing, and Harry is learning how to use his true power. Will Harry solve the mystery and save his new friends, or will the Sohrem take out the world? And who or what is the Creator? Possible Harry/Alex
1. Chapter 1

Remus looked at the building with some trepidation. He had only heard vague rumors about this community, so he was a bit nervous. Supposedly they could help with his furry little problem. At the very least he could probably hold down a job here.

The Ministry had nothing to do with the Night Community after all, and he knew they had nothing against Weres. Or as they called them in the Community, Shifters.

Personally he couldn't wait to start his new job. It was something he realized he loved when he tried it at Hogwarts...before Severus blew the whistle about his condition to the students. He loved teaching students, and the Night Community couldn't be _nearly_ as bad as a boarding school for wizard children...could it?

(Famous Last Words!)

Remus went in the designated entrance, and met with the Day Keeper.

She looked about as frazzled out as McGonagall used to when she caught James and Sirius pranking again.

"Please tell me you're the new teacher..." she said.

"Remus Lupin, at your service," he replied.

"Let me show you the room."

She lead him past the dark hallways and explained the rules. A few had Remus chuckle until he realized she was being serious. (He would find out later why she asked him to keep any demonstration he did to _sane_ levels.) Once she introduced him to the in-training Night Keeper, a rather pleasant if scatterbrained Weirn named Sarah Treveney, he got prepared for his new students.

What class could a werewolf teach to a community he had only heard rumors of?

Magical creatures found in the Magical Community of course! (That plus wizard politics and why it is best to avoid if possible a licensed wizard.)

Much to his relief, the Night folk had no issues with Magical. Or with Magical Werewolves. Particularly if said werewolf did his best not to harm others. Madam Chen had been most understanding about his problem and had set up a sub on his bad days. Just in case of course, since Remus had no clue if Moony would attack those of the Night.

He would rather be safe than sorry in concern to that.

* * *

Once the Day Keeper sealed the school, the students began to show up. A few had decided to give his class a shot, including some Weirns.

They filed in as nice as you please, and he was glad to see so many take an interest. Under the desk was his first test subject to get them started (on loan from his surrogate nephew Harry who wanted to hear all about the Night folk).

Once the class began, Remus introduced himself and the subject. Much to his relief, it was clear that the Night children were far better behaved compared to the wizarding ones. Particularly when he explained that he would assign very few papers, as he preferred a hands on approach.

He reached down under the desk, and pulled out a covered cage. The students leaned forward to see what was in it. Remus opened it with a smile.

Hedwig peered at the children with intelligent interest, and hooted.

"This is a postal owl. Wizards use the older methods of communicating, such as quills and parchment instead of paper and pens. For example, Hedwig here can find anyone her master writes to without fail."

"Her master?" asked one of the students.

Remus gave a weary smile.

"I happened to have borrowed her from my nephew Harry. He is a fourth year wizard at the biggest school in Scotland for magic users. Now, if Harry wanted to talk to say..." (Remus looked at the student list and picked a likely person) "Miss Rochelle, he would write on a piece of parchment, fold it into a letter and write her name on the outside. Hedwig would take off, fly to her and wait for a reply before returning."

Rochelle looked excited at the thought of owl post.

"Now at Hogwarts, the owls would arrive during the morning. A few unlucky students might get what are known as Howlers..."

So Remus outlined how the owl post worked. A few had some questions (like Rochelle who wanted to know where she could get an owl like Hedwig) and the class ended rather peacefully. All in all it was a very peaceful first lesson.

That was when the school began to rumble and he poked his head out. There in the hallway was..._why was he seeing the night sky on the first floor?_

A man was inside what appeared to be a spell net of some sort, and students were hovering outside taking notes. The Night Keeper rushed past him and began to berate him, reminding him that it was rented property and he wasn't supposed to cause this much damage.

(Somehow, Remus got the feeling that the Day Keeper was trying to _warn _him about this teacher, whose name turned out to be Mr. Roi.)

So Remus decided to let her handle it and get ready for his next class, Wizard Politics. (Which was pretty much as it sounded.) Mostly Weirns had signed up for it.

Hedwig hooted, and looked at Remus.

"Two more Magical Creature classes girl."

She decided to take a nap instead on his shoulder. Remus wouldn't be doing much walking anyway.

* * *

"Welcome to Wizard Politics 101. Before we begin, is there anything particular you wish to know about the Magical Community?"

One girl who looked a lot like Rochelle from his last class raised her hand.

"Yes Miss...Ronee?"

"What is the biggest difference between Night and Magical?"

Remus beamed at her.

"Well, besides the astrals and the shapeshifting...there really isn't a large difference between the two. Magically or physically at the very least anyway. But...if there was one, I would have to say it would be _tolerance_."

That threw them for a loop.

"Could you explain sir?" asked another.

Remus sighed, and said "Well for starters, it is almost impossible for a werewolf like myself to get a job in the magical community. Even if the werewolf is perfectly harmless and takes all precautions against biting others, it is still very difficult."

Seeing their confusion he explained.

"Wizards as a whole tend to treat magical creatures with something akin to contempt and disrespect. Goblins, for example, run our banks, yet most wizards wouldn't give them the time of day or even a simple hello. This results in strained relations between the two races. Centaurs are treated as half-breeds by some and not given proper rights."

Seeing their surprise, he went into detail about the political situation in England and most of Europe. By the time class ended, the students had a new appreciation for their community which had nothing to do with the magical. Rochelle popped in before his next class to ask him a question about owls.

"Yes Rochelle?"

"Is it true that's your nephew's owl?"

"Hedwig has been Harry's family for three years now. In fact I was just about to send her back."

"Is Harry really friendly?"

Remus smiled. Here was a chance for Harry to learn more about the Night community. A pen pal would probably cheer him up immensely while he waited for Dumbledore to send someone.

"Why don't you write him a letter and we'll have Hedwig deliver it to him? I know he'd probably enjoy a pen pal."

Rochelle grinned at him, and decided to do just that. Remus looked at Hedwig and asked "You don't mind staying a bit longer do you? Harry must be dreadfully bored without someone to talk to."

Hedwig hooted in agreement.

Rochelle arrived early with her letter to Harry, and Remus sent off Hedwig once the class had settled in. Once he made sure the class was ready, he brought out the next creature.

It was in another cage. Only this time it rattled violently. When Remus revealed what was inside, the students gasped.

Inside the cage was a doxy. For the rest of the week, Remus revealed one creature after another, explaining what they were and how they fit into the world. From doxies to fairies, grindylows to boggarts, the students loved his magical creature course.

Of course the one who really loved the class was Rochelle, especially since a certain snow owl returned with a letter from a very surprised Harry. That was how she began talking to her new pen pal in Britain, even giving him a way to talk instantaneously. Her sister, while not happy about the idea of a pen pal (particularly after learning of wizards in Remus' class) was at least content to allow it. It wasn't like Harry was going to show up in New York...right?

* * *

(**)

"_Dear Uncle Moony..._

_Thank you for introducing me to Rochelle! Her letters have broken up what would have been a most boring summer. Hedwig seems to enjoy the exercise too. I've been talking to the Goblins to see if I could come visit you in America. _

_They said they could get me a passport/plane ticket by next week. The twins said their brother Charlie might be joining me with a dragon to show in your class. Knowing him it might be Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback Hagrid raised first year._

_Let me know how your class has been coming along!_

_Love Harry._

_PS: say hi to Rochelle for me!_

Remus was surprised. Harry was coming to New York just to see him? And with a dragon escort? It would be an excellent lesson for both classes. And with a dragon around, it was highly unlikely for a Death Eater attack.

So Remus asked Madam Chen about it, and she said it was alright...provided he cleaned up after the dragon. She even provided a Night Pass, which would allow him to try out the courses at the school if he was interested.

Remus sent those off with Hedwig, and got an immediate reply back.

"_Uncle Moony,_

_I can't wait to see you again! I should be in New York within a few days. I told Hedwig to stay with you, so she doesn't have to suffer through the plane ride. Charlie said he would join me in Central Park with Norbert. *You'll have to show me where that is!* _

_I hope Rochelle is excited as I am! I can't wait to see her face to face!_

_Love Harry."_

Remus beamed, and prepared for his class. He called Rochelle over once his magical creature course was over, and told her the news.

"How would you like to help me greet Harry at the air port?"

She was thrilled, and called her mother to ask. Her mother agreed, but only if she took her older sister with her. Ronee was less than thrilled to meet a wizard, even a half trained one.

* * *

**Three days later...**

Harry stepped off the plane, and tried not to wince too badly. That had been a brutal nonstop flight. Once he was able to walk without a limp (he had flown commercial instead of first class) he looked around.

Then he spotted a familiar tawny haired man with amber eyes. He grinned wildly and tackled him without saying a thing.

"Uncle Moony!"

Remus laughed at the exuberant greeting his nephew gave him. Then Harry spotted the girls who were with him.

"Who are they?" Harry asked politely.

"Harry I would like you to meet..."

"Hiya! I'm Rochelle and this is my big sister Ronee!"

Once her name registered Harry beamed at her.

"The same Rochelle who writes those funny stories to me?"

She laughed, and Ronee subconsciously relaxed. Clearly Harry wasn't like the wizards that Remus described.

"So Uncle Moony, how has your teaching career been going?"

"Fine so far...though the disruptions in the class next door have a tendency to scare you."

"What disruptions?"

"Mr. Roi doesn't acknowledge any laws in our known universe," commented Ronee.

"Is he the one who teaches next door?"

"Yeah. It's his advanced class. He tends to wreck the rooms on a daily basis teaching," said Ronee.

"Wow...sounds like an adult version of the twins. They like explosions too," said Harry offhand.

"Twins?"

"Also called the Terror Twins, Snape's Bane and the two you don't want to get on the bad side of."

"Why?" asked Rochelle.

"Getting on their list leads to being hit with pranks for a week straight. Nothing cruel, but usually pretty bad. If I remember correctly, one week they had a remote control car follow a pure blood named Draco for two weeks. It really freaked him out."

"Huh?"

"Wizard Pure Bloods don't keep up with today's tech. Seeing a remote control plane would scare them silly. Though I would love to know how they got it to go up the moving staircases..."

Remus let Harry talk about the magical community in general, though he noted that he carefully edited some of his adventures. Judging by the look Harry shot him, it was clear he didn't want Remus to know exactly how much danger he was in first and second year.

Still, Harry went with Remus to the school after finding Charlie in the park.

Norbert was rather well behaved for a dragon, which made the demonstration much easier on Remus. His students were extremely thrilled to learn about dragons. And Charlie was delighted to answer questions.

Since Harry would be staying with Remus for a full week, he took several various classes at the Nightschool.

Even if he did suffer through a few odd looks from the students (namely the ones who took Remus' Wizard Politics). Rochelle was more than happy to show him around the school. Harry decided to join Remus' wizard politics class for fun.

(So Remus made him a guest speaker.)

"Everyone, this is Harry, my nephew from Britain. He has agreed to speak about the situation in Magical Europe. Feel free to ask questions!" said Remus cheerfully. (Harry of course gave Remus a dark look for putting him in the spotlight.)

Ronee once again opened the door for the others. Luckily for Harry, she kept most of her questions to the school and Diagon alley. Which was something he _could _answer. Then came the toughies from the others.

Like the Shifter in the back who asked if Harry had a problem with non-human creatures. (Had seen look Harry shot at Remus.)

"I have a distinct way of dealing with them. If they don't try to kill/maim me in any way, I will try to be friendly. I actually quite like the different species. Like my Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot. Both of them turn into animals, and I don't have any issues with that."

"Wait, did you just say 'if they don't try to kill/maim?'" asked Ronee in alarm.

"First year, a troll and three headed dog attacked me. Second year, an eighty foot basilisk who had been cooped up in a sewer for over a thousand years. I get along fine with the centaurs, avoid the acromantulas and try to steer clear of the vampire-like creature that thrives in dungeons," said Harry with humor.

One of the few vampires had to ask about that last one.

"Vampire-like...?"

Harry had to chuckle.

"The professor who teaches potions is widely regarded as a vampire for his outfits and the fact that he practically lives in the dungeon. Most students believe he might actually be a vampire, but I seriously doubt it because I have seen him with a reflection and walking around in broad daylight..."

(Back in England Snape sneezes twice.)

It turned out to be a rather successful class, since Harry did defuse some of the anger towards the magical community for it's bigotry.

Though the next class he did something that was talked about for months.

It was during Remus's second class for magical creatures when Mr. Roi began another of his rather explosive lessons. Remus held back a groan of dismay, and was fully prepared to wait until the noises died down.

Harry on the other hand winced at the volume and asked him "What is making all that racket?"

"I was unfortunate enough to get a class next to Mr. Roi," said Remus, as if that explained everything.

Harry peaked out the door and gaped.

"Is that the _night sky?" _he asked in disbelief.

Remus laughed, "I had the same reaction my first day."

Since Harry didn't spot any other teachers around, he looked to Remus and asked "Do you think I should go and ask him to tone it down a little? My ears are ringing a bit."

Remus took out a note and handed it to him. Harry took it and went out into the hallway.

Several students *****including Ronee***** were outside the damaged area taking meticulous notes.

"Excuse me! Could you please tone down it a little?" said Harry loudly. He made sure not to be too close to other students to preserve their hearing.

Mr. Roi noticed the boy standing there, and wondered why he wasn't copying the pattern down. Then he saw the slip, and let his students copy the rest of it before ending it. He turned to the boy, who had a clear look of relief on his face. He also seemed to be holding his ear for some reason.

"Yes?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but could you possibly tone down the demonstration? My ears have been ringing since you broke the ceiling."

"Who's class are you from?"

"Magical Community Creatures next door."

Mr. Roi was not that happy about the interruption, though he did wonder why the boy's ears were ringing.

A look of relief came over his face, and he said the one thing that caught his attention.

"Finally that weird music stopped. It was starting to give me a headache."

"Music?"

"Whatever you had going was making this weird music."

"How odd. I can't guarantee it, but I shall attempt to, how did you put it? Tone it down."

"Thank you!" Harry beamed at him, and returned to class.

Mr. Roi watched the boy, and noted the interest from Ronee.

"Who was that boy?"

"According to Mr. Lupin, that's his surrogate nephew Harry Potter. He's from the Magical Community in Britain to visit his uncle for a week."

"I wasn't aware that wizards could hear the song of the spell patterns."

"What song?"

"It's a rare gift. People who hear the song of a spell pattern have the ability to copy any they come across and use it against the caster. Usually only weirns have that ability. I have never heard of a wizard with it though."

"According to Harry, he's a half-blood. His mother was a mortal blessed with magical powers."

"Hmm...I will have to investigate this further. In the meantime, I want you to study..."


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was a bit worried when he heard Mr. Roi was interested in Harry. He even looked at the boy's shadow records (strangely enough, the magical community has these too!) from the Department of Mysteries. When he couldn't find anything there, he went deeper and looked at Lily Potter ne Evans. It was there he struck gold.

Lily wasn't a mudblood at all. She was a weirn who had her astral sealed when she was a child. Of course her power turned to an alternative source for magic, namely wizard magic.

Which would make Harry a pure blood in some ways, but a half-blood in others. When Roi explained the findings to Remus, the werewolf had to sit down from shock.

"Well that explains a few things. I always wondered how she managed to make James' chair fall out from under him while being half way across the room and not get caught."

"Does Harry know? A child of both our worlds is extremely rare."

"No. I can promise you he has no idea. Both Lily and James died when he was a year old, so he barely knows anything about them."

"It is possible he has an astral."

"I wouldn't know. You can ask him."

Harry woke up to find Mr. Roi in the house. So he made some coffee for them (cocoa for Harry, who wasn't that big a fan of the drink) and listened to the teacher's findings.

"My mom was a weirn?"

"Have you ever experienced odd sensations? Like something trying to break free?"

Harry thought back to his younger years, and realized he had felt them quite often. Particularly when Dudley was up to his game of Harry hunting, or he needed to reach a book. At least five times when he had been found on the roof, he remembered feeling an odd sensation of wings. And during his first Quidditch game, he distinctly recalled something holding him firmly to the broom until Hermione distracted Quirrel.

Roi grinned wildly.

"I can help you bring it out, but only if you are willing."

Harry had taken an interest in the Night world, especially once he began chatting with Rochelle on a daily basis. He thought of how his life might have been if he had a constant companion like her astral.

So he nodded, and followed Mr. Roi without hesitation.

* * *

Harry sat in a curious circle, and listened to the song that the older man wove. Mr. Roi explained what he was doing, and what the song he heard was. It was actually quite soothing in a way. The song wasn't as painful as the ones he heard at Hogwarts each day, nor was it loud as the one he first heard in that hallway the day before.

It was soft as the breeze and warm as summer rain. He fell into the rhythm and began to breath with the notes. He never noticed until he felt something was set free that he had been singing along with it.

Something snapped, and it felt like several things collapsed at the same time. He noticed Mr. Roi was frowning about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Were you aware there were fifteen heavy class suppressant spells on you? And at least four mail diverting curses?"

It took about three whole seconds for that bit to sink in.

"_There were WHAT on me?"_

"You didn't know? But who would be idiotic enough to put such spells on a child your age? Especially one who is a cross breed?"

"What was that spell you used just now?"

"Hm? Oh that. Why don't you try bringing it back up and see?"

"How can I do that?"

Mr. Roi grinned fiercely.

"Surely you remember the music? I distinctly recall you singing along with the runes."

Harry flushed, and tried to recall the song he just heard. It was so soothing...and without realizing it, he began to hum. Once he realized that the spell had been activated again, he quit from surprise.

"What...?"

"You appear to be a rare breed of weirn. Or at the very least have descended from one. That ability is called Spell Rhythm. You hear spells as music and can send them back at the one who cast it by humming the notes in reverse."

Something about that clicked and he had to ask "Does that include wizard spells? Including the killing curse?"

Mr. Roi noted the surprise on the boy's face. And a flicker of recognition.

"I believe so, though no one has ever tested it."

Harry groaned in dismay.

"Maybe that's how I survived the curse. I must have inadvertently hummed the note backwards and sent it back at him..."

"Who?"

"The one who killed my parents. He went by the name Voldemort. When I was about a year and a half, he came after me and killed my parents. Everyone believes it was my mother's sacrifice that saved me."

"It might have been. She may have heard the spell rhythm in the curse and used the notes against him. The effort of using that power after years of having her astral sealed would have killed her."

"I don't think that was it. After dealing with those dementors last year I heard her last moments. I don't remember any odd tunes..."

"I think that sort of thing would have been sealed from you. Besides, according to records, weirns can't hear a tune played backwards unless they are the ones doing it."

Out of the blue a piece of paper came in a blaze of fire. Mr. Roi read the note and looked at Harry with interest.

"Are you expecting anyone to come after you?"

"No, they knew I was coming here for a week to visit Uncle Moony. Why?"

"Remus just paged me about someone looking for you. A Professor Snape...?"

"Why is he here? I told the twins I was coming to New York and would join them later."

"Either way Remus is asking me to keep an eye on you while he tries to figure out what is going on."

"So what does that mean?"

Mr. Roi smirked.

"Astral training. You need to learn how to bring it out anyway."

Somehow Harry had a _bad_ feeling about this. Still, he did learn how to bring out his astral four hours before the school began again. It was a rather...unique one to be sure.

It was neither an owl or a phoenix. Or even a stag or canine. It looked nothing like anything he had ever seen.

It appeared to have a strange hood-like cover, and the mask resembled a dragon. The hood seemed to partially obscure the mask, and the cloak that it attached to flowed out like a dress. Coming out of it's back were a pair of bat-like wings, or possibly dragon-like. It was rather interesting to look at.

"What exactly do Astrals actually do?"

Mr. Roi handed him a book with basics on the Night children and their descriptions. He looked at the index and went straight to Weirns.

_**Astral-**demon guardian spirits (usually of limited intelligence, but nonetheless quite perceptive and clever in certain ways). Astrals are irrevocably bound to their Weirn hosts and have been known to take on hidden traits of their host's personalities, sometimes even acting on the host's suppressed desires. Adult Astrals have different forms to their younger incarnations._

_**Weirn-** A special breed of witch with a guardian spirit attached to them (Astrals). Each Weirn has a spellbook which only they can open._

"Huh. So Astrals are demons, but the good kind?" asked Harry.

"Basically. Astrals are there to protect and serve as part of you. They are part of your power."

"I guess that makes sense. So why hasn't he made an appearance until now?"

"It seems like your mother, your astral was sealed inside you. You magic seems to have stabilized now, but before I freed it, you were spiking. It must have been fighting the restraints on your magic this whole time."

"I always felt off. Especially at Hogwarts. The songs there were horrendous."

Mr. Roi handed Harry another book to read, since he noticed the boy looking at his library with obvious interest.

"You may read anything you like, but try not to mess up the shelving."

Harry had a grin on his face as he said "Yes sir!"

* * *

When Mr. Roi went to find Harry, he found a rather surprising sight. Instead of using a ladder to reach the top shelf, Harry looked to his astral and closed his eyes. The astral covered his arms and spread the wings that came out of it's back. Harry took flight, shakily at first but steadier as he rose higher. When he reached the shelf he wanted, he descended lightly and landed on his feet.

"Impressive for a beginner. If I hadn't had to unlock your astral I would have believed you've been doing this for years."

"_I have."_

Startled by the change in his voice, he said nothing.

"_My _cousin_ had a game he liked to call Harry-hunting, and he often chased me onto the school roof. The times I didn't apparate there, I flew. Though it was suppressed, it was never sealed until I went to Hogwarts. I suspect Dumbledore had a hand in that."_

Harry blinked, and looked at him in surprise.

"Did I just say something?"

"You've given me a good idea where to look for the person who sealed your power away."

Mr. Roi tried not to growl. _Dumbledore._The very name was a curse word in the Night Community. The man had tried to destroy the Children of the Night for years, and had failed only through the combined efforts of all thirteen Night Lords.

Now he was trying to kill an innocent half-blood. The first child of both worlds in three thousand years...

If Dumbledore continued to test the boy, it was clear what would happen. Harry would destroy the Realm to free himself of the pain. The Hunters would be the least of his problems.

So when he took the child to the Night school for classes, he wasn't surprised to find Dumbledore there waiting. Madame Chen did not look happy about him.

"I have told you before! You are not allowed on school grounds, even with a pass! Get out of my school!" she hissed violently.

The old man spotted Harry behind him. When he moved to grab his shoulder, Mr. Roi blocked him.

"I think not. I should have recognized your spell patterns when I freed his true power. Harry has the right to choose for himself," said Mr. Roi firmly.

"Whatever do you mean? Remus has informed me that he had Harry do his guest speaking, now it is time for him to return to England," said Dumbledore in his best grandfather voice.

Harry growled.

"I told the twins that I was staying for a week, not three days! And why are you here anyway? I'm perfectly safe in New York!"

"And he is a half-blood. Which means he has the choice of where he attends school. He doesn't _have _to attend your castle if he doesn't want to," said Roi pleasantly.

Dumbledore had a disturbing glint in his eyes, which Harry noted before it vanished.

"I rather like it here actually. The classes are more interesting and I don't have to worry about evil old goats who insist on throwing me into situations that can actually _kill _me," said Harry clearly.

"Well that settles it. Dumbledore, begone before I call the Hunters to _remove _you."

Seeing his options blocked the old man left. But the look he cast Harry sent shivers down his spine. This wasn't over.

* * *

After witnessing the display of control in his personal library, Mr. Roi had Harry transferred to his class so he didn't have to sit through wizarding politics.

It turned out to be a good decision, particularly when the howl of rage was let loose. Seeing the grin on the face of his newest student, he looked at Harry and asked "What did you do?"

Harry tried not to grin wider as he replied "Can of fake snakes in Mrs. Murrey's desk. They should go off on Uncle Moony in about...now."

A yelp was heard next door. Then the laughter started.

Mr. Roi had a fierce grin on his face, and his usual students shivered. His grin did nothing to inspire confidence in the least. Harry on the other hand had no idea what he would be in for.

Though he learned very quickly.

By the end of the lesson, Harry had learned exactly where the fire exit was. He would never tell Remus exactly what Mr. Roi subjected him to his first two days in his class. He had nightmares of the class for a week!

(He later learned from Ronee that was his usual greeting for newbies.)

On the other hand, since he was putting in an application for transfer to the school until he graduated (much to his surprise, a degree from the Nightschool had the same equivalent as if he had spent all seven years at Hogwarts) he found an interesting problem. While Remus could qualify as his Magical guardian as far the school was concerned (Harry was currently living with him and planned on spending full moon nights with Rochelle and Ronee) he still needed someone to handle as his legal guardian.

Unfortunately the Ministry wouldn't accept Remus as his legal guardian as well.

They were at a standstill over what to do. On one hand, they only needed someone to act as the guardian for Remus. Sirius was out, because he was still considered on the run. And using the Weasly family would give Dumbledore a chance to drag him back to England.

However, there was hope, as the Ministry considered Weirns as normal witches and wizards. So long as they were _far_ away from their schools anyway.

While they were trying to figure out what to do about the problem (Harry couldn't transfer properly unless they had that part taken care of) Remus spotted someone who might possibly help them.

Mr. Roi. The man who, while he scared Harry some days with his demonstrations, was well respected by the two. And when Remus remembered how Mr. Roi spoke of Harry in the teacher's lounge (he was actually quite fond of the boy who pranked teachers and never got caught) he realized he was a possible solution. That combined with the fact that he had spoken against Dumbledore when he tried to take Harry back to England convinced Remus to talk to him.

* * *

While he was getting his coffee, he noted that Remus had something on his mind. And was mildly surprised when he found out what. And the idea Remus had really threw him for a loop. He honestly had no idea the werewolf and young weirn trusted him that much.

Still, he liked the boy enough to agree to it. And it gave him an excuse to test the boy's Spell Rhythm abilities. Remus had no issue with him experimenting with it, provided Harry wasn't in any danger and agreed to it.

Something that was easy enough to obtain from the child, as all he really had to do was allow him to raid his personal library. Harry was a closet bookworm. He only needed a key and he could read practically any language he came across.

So Harry became the unofficial ward of Mr. Roi, at least on paper. The Ministry didn't really care, because the man was labeled as 'pure blood' in their records. Which meant Dumbledore didn't have a legal leg to stand on.

Harry actually liked Mr. Roi's house. Sure it was odd (even by wizard standards) but it was interesting. And his library was bigger than the one Hogwarts (including the secret Ravenclaw one) library by a long shot.

So most weekends he spent his days reading from that very library and chatting with the spirit who kept it well organized. In exchange for helping him find the books he wanted, Harry brought in new ones for her. Specifically those only wizards who could use their wands (weirns apparently didn't count to the American or British wizards) could access.

After all, it was Harry who procured enough _Monster Book of Monsters_ for Moony to use for his class. (He heard rumors some of the students actually trained theirs as pets.)

Between Mr. Roi's special weekend training ((which consisted of Harry testing out the spells he found in his library and learning from the man personally)) and his classes at the school, Harry found he was actually enjoying his new situation.

Often he would find an odd spell or two and Mr. Roi would help him figure it out. A few times he founds spells that the man labeled off limits and told him what they did. (Harry had a private list of what they were in case he ever encountered them first hand.)

Like true Weirns, Harry had a personal spell book which only he could open. Before now however, it had been blank. But thanks to his weekly forays into a practically limitless library (and someone who actually _knew _what they were doing) it was filling up quite fast. He was actually on par with a regular Weirn within three weeks.

* * *

Ron was angry. Harry had abandoned them in favor of the weirdos across the sea. The only people his _former_ best friend even kept in contact with were the twins.

Hermione on the other hand could care less that Harry had transferred out of the school. He had given her a way to talk to him without using owls, and in exchange for keeping him up to date about Hogwarts while he was gone, he exchanged info about the spells he learned. Once he sent her a copy of his grades at the Nightschool, she was thrilled and wanted to know when she could visit.

Of course Harry didn't know if Hermione would like it there. After all, she was classed as a human with magical powers. He knew it would rile her up if he mentioned it. But, because she was considered human, she had an advantage the other students didn't have.

She was partially protected from the Hunters.

Hunters were the boogeymen of the Night society, even if the treaty kept them from automatically killing them on sight. They weren't allowed to harm humans. If they harmed one, they would get into trouble, but if they killed one...their very blood would become a poison to them and burn like acid in their veins.

Something he found fascinating.

* * *

_**This is a story I have been sitting on for a while, but never bothered to actually post. Due to the pestering of my Beta, I have decided to post it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

He had a few hours before his first class of the night, since he had tested out of a few. So he went to the cemetery. A place that normally would have bothered him after the incident with Voldemort.

Not anymore. He now had a defender who was always by his side. Plus he was somewhat exempt from the Hunters due to the fact that they weren't allowed to hunt the Wizards.

He loved legal loopholes. So long as he didn't attack a Hunter, they couldn't attack him or they would be killed.

_Wonder who that is..._

A Weirn with silver hair was clearly doing a report. Probably on vampires. So he sneaked up behind her and said "Need any help with that?"

She squeaked in surprise. He was very good at sneaking up on people (something Ronee _hated_.)

"Who are you?"

"Someone on a stroll before class. What's your name?"

"Alex Treveney."

"Treveney...Any relation to the scatterbrained Sarah?"

"You know my sister?"

Harry grinned.

"Know her, try to keep her on her toes... Name's Harry Potter."

Alex remembered tales of a half blood weirn who had been pranking the teachers every night.

"You aren't the kid who...?"

"I'm the prankster," he grinned.

Alex tried and failed to hide her grin. Some of the pranks he had used cracked her up.

Then she remembered her curse, and managed to get back to the task at hand.

"So...what happened to your hair?"

She flinched. Even though talking to him was actually relaxing (something about him just got her to open up) she was still reluctant to speak to him about that.

"If it helps, I can tell you about why I have a lightning shaped scar on my head," he said quietly.

"I...have a curse. It makes it impossible for me to get close to anything. Certain words trigger it, and causes whatever I target to be destroyed."

"Hmm... I'll have to look into that. I had the soul of a madman sealed into this scar until recently."

She gave him a look, but he didn't appear to be joking in the least.

"So...is that your astral?"

She turned, and saw his astral out as well. It was rather interesting.

Suddenly he turned.

Someone else was in the cemetery with them. Alex heard it too.

"Stay close to me."

Three hunters appeared behind them.

Before they could say anything, Harry intervened.

"Step away, Hunters. She is under my protection."

The older boy gave him a look.

Harry tried not to grin. He drew his wand in one solid move, and said "Lumos!"

The boy took one look at the wand, and then at Harry.

"Damn. Leave before I change my mind, Wizard."

"With pleasure."

Harry grabbed Alex's hand, and they left quickly.

"What...how?"

"The treaty with the Hunters specifically states that they can't attack human wizards. Not unless we provoke them first. Since I stated you were under my protection, it meant he couldn't harm you with me there."

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I can't stand by and watch someone get hurt just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Especially not after..."

"After what?"

"Nevermind. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"HUH?"

Harry smirked. Without warning, Alex found herself on a broom flying in the sky.

"Eek!"

Harry laughed.

"Don't tell me you've never flown before!"

"Not on a stick!" she yelled.

"Try using your wings then!" he replied.

Alex tried (and failed) to bring out her astral wings. It was something Harry had mastered within hours of learning it was in fact possible. (The main reason he had been given to Mr. Roi for his class...)

Then she remembered something her sister had taught her. She carefully got off the broom, and to Harry's amusement was flying right beside him.

"Nice wings."

His grin grew positively evil. The broom vanished and his own astral became an impressive pair of dragon's wings.

She glared at him.

"That was so not funny!"

"Was for me. So where's your house? I can't head to class without making sure you make it home safely."

Alex looked around, and finally found it.

"Down there, three blocks down."

Once they landed, Harry handed her something.

"Here. Next time you have a run in with Hunters, give me a call. Or if you're ever bored."

"How about if I have a prank idea for my sister?"

"Even better. Be safe from Hunters, Ms. Treveney."

"Be safe from hunters, Prank King."

Harry grinned, and vanished with a pop. Alex shook her head.

That boy was _weird_...in a good way.

* * *

Ronee glared at Harry for being late.

"Where were you?"

"Protecting a weirn from some hunters. Silly girl was in a cemetery where the hunters were taking out Rippers."

She sighed.

"Anyone else, and I would be asking if they were joking. But you have the weirdest compulsion to help people..."

"I had time to kill, remember? So what's on the schedule today?"

"Test in Calculus," said Sion.

Harry winced. He love languages, but math was his bane.

"If I thought I could get out of it, I would be running far, far away from the school right now."

He found Ronee's astral locked onto his arm.

"Don't even think of leaving brat."

"I hate math."

"I know."

Harry sighed.

"The sooner we get this day over with, the sooner I can get back to raiding the library."

* * *

"How was class Harry?"

"Boring. Then again, I did run into some hunters earlier."

Remus choked on his coffee. So did the Night Keeper.

"You _what_? When?"

"I went for a walk in the cemetery, ran into a fellow weirn and they showed up. There were Rippers there too."

"Harry..." sighed Remus.

"It's not that big a deal. Once they knew I was a wizard they left us alone."

"'Us'?" asked Sarah.

"Me and the other weirn. A girl named Alex."

Sarah blinked, before she asked "Did this Alex have gray hair by any chance?"

"...Maybe..."

Sarah facepalmed.

"I'll have to talk to her later..." she said.

"Who knows, maybe I can convince her to attend the school. It shouldn't be that hard to find a curse that can target people with the use of certain words."

Sarah looked at him in disbelief. Alex had a hard time trusting people since the curse, and she had actually opened up to him. Knowing about his ability to reverse spells, she decided to help him.

"It's called the Neren Hex. If you could reverse it, I would be grateful."

* * *

Harry spent a good four days looking for the Neren Hex. Once his guardian found out why (he had been a bit unhappy to learn exactly what Harry was looking for) he finally gave him a hint.

Upon reading exactly what it did, he saw why Mr. Roi didn't want him in that particular section of the library. He really felt bad for Alex.

_So how am I supposed to undo this stupid thing without casting it on someone..._

That was his main problem. Why he had no problem using the Spell Rhythm on things Mr. Roi left lying around (namely helping the poor Night Keeper maintain her sanity), he really didn't want to use such a nasty spell on anyone.

Well, almost anyone.

"You are not going to England and casting the hex on Dumbledore... No matter _how_ much that old goat deserves it," said Roi.

Harry would have pouted, but hearing that last bit made him grin.

"So if he's ever dumb enough to come back for me, _then_ can I use it on him?"

"... Sure, why not. I'm sure the others would love hearing how he got hit with such a nasty curse by someone who was supposed to be his pawn."

Roi was many things, but pleasant to his enemies was not one of them. And the other Night Lords would get a kick out of Harry being the one to cast such a curse on the old goat.

"How far have you gotten in your studies?"

Harry showed him his personal spell book. It was half full of useful spells, and had an entire chapter on battle spells to keep his enemies busy. There wasn't a single spell in there that would kill his enemies, only seal them away.

Over the past month, the two had actually gotten close. Harry put up with Roi's quirks (and occasional experiments) and Roi managed to get the boy to open up about his abuse. He was quite surprised to find out one morning that he had become a better surrogate father figure than the boy's own godfather or his werewolf uncle.

A few times Harry almost called him dad without realizing it.

* * *

Harry looked up from his book...something was off. It took him two hours to figure out what was wrong.

And that only because he was talking to Remus.

"I wonder where Ms. Treveney is. She's usually here by now."

"Who?"

"The poor Night Keeper who has to put up with Mr. Roi?"

"Harry, there hasn't been a Night Keeper for nearly a month," said Remus.

Harry shut his book. Why had Remus forgotten about Sarah? She was rather amusing and pretty hard to forget with how klutzy she was.

He went to see Ronee.

"Have you seen the Night Keeper? She hasn't shown up for lunch," he asked.

Ronee paused. Then she looked and asked her friends if they had seen her. When they had twin looks of confusion, she realized what was going on.

"Oh no...not again..."

"Ronee, what the bloody hell is going on? Where's Miss T?"

"You better come with me. We need to talk."

Harry followed Ronee and her friends to their usual hangout.

"What is going on Ronee?"

"It seems Miss T has been taken. And she's not the first. Over the past three weeks students have been going missing, one and at a time. But she's the first teacher that's been taken."

"...Crap. Why is it that we remember her though?"

"I don't know. But I intend to find out."

* * *

Harry waited until he was back at the lab. Since Mr. Roi had become his legal guardian he had to live with him most nights. He didn't mind, since it gave him more access to the huge library and he had more room to go barreling through while flying.

(Roi didn't mind that trick, and had only requested he try not to crash.)

So when he brought up the subject of the missing Night Keeper, he was very surprised that his guardian had no idea who he was referring to.

About two hours later, Roi got a call from someone. He left rather suddenly. And came back looking concerned.

"Three Hunters just had their time taken."

"What... when?"

"Recently. One of their Teachers just contacted me needing answers."

"Because you're the nearest Nereshai?"

Roi stopped and looked at him hard.

"How do you know that?"

Harry gave him a look.

"You and Madam Chen stood up to the old goat nearly a month ago and challenged him. He would have backed down from anyone except those who outclass him, big time."

Roi grinned. He had long since outclassed Dumbledore. Most of the older Night creatures had.

Harry sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be skipping school for the foreseeable future until this mess is over with?"

"Because you know my library better than I do at this point?"

Harry grinned.

"True. I get to sit in on your experiments then."

"Fair enough."


End file.
